


Banana Pancakes

by TheDuckyFangirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuckyFangirl/pseuds/TheDuckyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is determined to prove that she can keep up with the turtles and wakes up early on a rainy mornign, and Donatello tries to find a way to get her to go back to sleep and get some much needed rest. This was my first fic, which is based off of a picture so the plot isn't that good.. at all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING! NOT THAT GREAT FAN-FIC AHEAD!) This was the first fan-fiction I ever wrote, so I'm sorry that it isn't that good.. at all.. I posted this on my DeviantArt and my Wattpad, so I promise I'm not copying! This is based off of a picture made by FlashyFashionFraud on DeviantArt (just look up TMNT-Banana Pancakes on DeviantArt and you should be able to find it).

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

April O’Neil’s alarm was yelling at 4:30 in the rainy morning to get up and go to the lair for some kuniochi training. So she got dressed, left a note on her door telling her aunt that she went for a walk and would later hang out with her friends. And then she was off to find the nearest manhole cover that would lead her to her “ _unique_ ” friends.

When she finally got to the abandoned subway station she was all wet. She tried to sneak in with her new ninja skills. But when she got to the purple masked turtles room she tripped on a pizza box. April wasn’t hurt, but she failed to fall gently. “ _Shoo_ t” she whispered to her self, she hoped that she hadn’t woken anyone up but just then she heard a door open. She turned around and there was Donatello rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Donnie squinted from sleepy-ness, and then said “April? What are you doing here, why are you up this early?” She could only stand there and look at Donatello’s mask-less face and notice his missing belt that holds his bo-staff. He looked so different to her that way. “Hey, you ok,” asked Donatello waking April from her thoughts.

April felt like an idiot just standing there, “Oh, um, yeah! I just came to get a head start on training.” April tried her best not to look tired; she hated to look weak in front of him.

Unfortunately for April, Donnie can see right through her. “April,” Donnie started, “you need your sleep if you’re going to be a great kuniochi. Now come on I’ll take you home after I put my mask and gear on.” April didn’t want to go back, she could handle it. She put a hand on Donnie’s shoulder, making him blush.

“No, I’m fine Donnie _really_!” Donnie turned around and looked at her, and April knew that there was no arguing with him so she went to the living area and waited.

It took less time than April expected. Donnie looked a lot more familiar with all his gear on. He left a note, and motioned for April to follow. Donatello was the first to go through the turnstile. He led the way to the manhole cover near April’s apartment. Donnie slid the manhole cover off and helped the girl of his dreams to her feet. They snuck up the fire escape, and entered through the window. April got her pajamas from her closet, and went to the bathroom to change into them.

Donatello sat awkwardly on her bed, and waited for her to return. About five minutes later April came back in a yellow short-sleeve shirt, and white pajama pants with pink flowers all over them.

“Okay, well looks like you’re all settled in. I’ll be going now” said the purple masked turtle awkwardly. April thought of a plan so she didn’t have to go to bed (even though she was extremely tired), and so she didn’t look like a weak little girl.

“Donnie wait! I’m not tired, and I’m already a wake so why don’t we go back to the- _yawn_!” Donnie gave her a charming smile, put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her to her bed. April started to refuse. Donnie picked her up with one hand, bridal style, and with the other pulled the covers down. Then he set her into bed, and awkwardly tucked her in. He turned to leave again, but he felt a small hand grab his own. The small hand belonged to April. “Really Donnie, I’m not tired,” protested April.

Donnie saw right through that lie. He gave a little sigh. How was he going to get the obviously tired April to sleep? He stood there and thought for a second, then an idea struck like lighting. He started to take off his mask and all of his gear, and set it on the headboard of April’s bed. Then, while having a huge blush on his face, he started to get into bed with her ( **NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!** ). April blushed a little too, “Donnie! What are you”- “Shhhhh” Donnie shushed her.

Then Donnie started to sing, the rain making beautiful background music.

_**Can't you see that it's just raining?** _

_**Ain't no need to go outside...** _

_**But, baby, you hardly even notice** _

_**When I try to show you this** _

_**Song is meant to keep you** _

_**From doing what you're supposed to.** _

_**Waking up too early** _

_**Maybe we can sleep in** _

_**Make you banana pancakes** _

_**Pretend like it's the weekend now** _

_**And we could pretend it all the time** _

_**Can't you see that it's just raining?** _

_**There ain't no need to go outside** _

_**But just maybe, like a ukulele** _

_**Momma made a baby** _

_**Really don't mind the practice 'cause you're my little lady** _

_**Lady, lady, love me 'cause I love to lay here lazy** _

_**We could close the curtains** _

_**Pretend like there's no world outside** _

_**And we could pretend it all the time** _

_**Can't you see that it's just raining?** _

_**There ain't no need to go outside** _

_**Ain't no need, ain't no need, mmm, mmm,** _

_**Can't you see, can't you see?** _

_**Rain all day, and I don't mind** _

_**But the telephone is singing** _

_**Ringing It's too early** _

_**Don't pick it up** _

_**We don't need to** _

_**We got everything** _

_**We need right here** _

_**And everything we need is enough** _

_**Just so easy** _

_**When the whole world fits inside of your arms** _

_**Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?** _

_**Wake up slow, mmm mm, wake up slow** _

_**But, baby, you hardly even notice** _

_**When I try to show you this** _

_**Song is meant to keep ya** _

_**From doing what you're supposed to** _

_**Waking up too early** _

_**Maybe we can sleep in** _

_**Make you banana pancakes** _

_**Pretend like it's the weekend now** _

_**And we could pretend it all the time** _

_**Can't you see that it's just raining?** _

_**There ain't no need to go outside** _

_**Ain't no need, ain't no need** _

_**Rain all day, and I really, really, really don't mind** _

_**Can't you see, can't you see?** _

_**You gotta wake up slow** _

Donnie had a voice like thick honey. April thought it was so beautiful. She snuggled up to him, putting an arm around his middle. He didn’t know what to do. So he put a hand on her back.

When he was finished singing he looked over at his love. She was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Donatello laid there with her, the rain lulling him to sleep

~The End


End file.
